Patreon
Patreon is a crowdfunding website used for people to make a donation, or "pledge" and receive some sort of reward or compensation. Jacknjellify has had a Patreon page since November 4th, 2017. Membership Levels Membership levels define the different types of members and the rewards that they can get, all levels include Discord benefits. $1 - Feel Good Vibes! Support us in making season 4 of BFDI, and get to join the patrons discord server!* Additionally, you may send us audio of you singing along to the Cake at Stake song, and we'll include it in the show! $3 - Nametag Your nametag will appear among the recommended characters! It'll just say your name. By default, your name will have your last name abbreviated. If you want us to change this, say so in your recommendation. Includes all lower tiers! $5 - Monthly Wallpaper Every month, we'll write you all a thank-you note and give you an HD wallpaper right here on patreon! Includes all lower tiers! $10 - Cave Drawing Recommended Character You get to recommend one character! On the 6th of every month, characters from the first day to last day of the previous month are collected. These characters will appear in the next episode that we start. To recommend a character, write the name of your character on our Patreon's "Community" tab! You can change the recommendation every month, or leave it the same! The character's appearance will be a cave drawing, like in season 1! Or a David, depending on the character. (Note: Branded or copyrighted characters cannot be included! Please do not recommend characters who display text.) Includes all lower tiers! $25 - High Quality Recommended Character Replaces your cave drawing Recommended Character with a High Quality one, just like the characters you'd see in BFB! High Quality characters are confirmed to not be Davids. Includes all lower tiers! $50 - Character Voice Request! Once a month, you can request for one of your favorite BFDI characters to say a line of your choosing, and we'll send you the audio! Only certain voice actors are available: * Michael * Cary * Satomi * Pokey * Adam * Tantusar * Sam * Cindy Voice actors have a right to refuse the line if it makes them uncomfortable. More voices will be available soon! Additionally, you may decide to change the color of your recommendation tag to one of four new standout colors! Pink, green, blue, or purple. Includes all lower tiers! $100 - Relevant Recommended Character Your recommended character will be relevant to the episode somehow! They may exist as a joke ("Invisible Coiny") or happen to a character ("Capless Marker", "Metal Ball") or they may even speak! Or even something else no one has ever seen! It'll be a surprise! Just recommend your character as normal and something interesting will happen! Also, in addition to the other recommendation tag colors, you also have access to a luxury-colored tag, in black and gold. (Even if this tier is full, anyone pledging this price or more will still have access to the luxury-colored tag.) Includes all lower tiers! $1,000 - Animated Clip We'll animate a 10-second clip of the characters doing whatever you want, and send it to you! Animators have the right to refuse certain topics if they are uncomfortable. Includes all lower tiers, including the relevant recommended character! $2,763 - Come meet us! We'll organize a time for you to fly out and spend time with us in person! Message us for details. (US only) Former rewards Recommended Character This pledge existed from November 4th, 2017 to September 4th, 2019, it was initially $1 and was changed to $5 in early 2018, this pledge allowed fans to recommend a character to appear in BFB, it was discontinued in September 2019 by splitting what type of recommended character the patron wanted to pay for. Trivia *For the "Come meet us!" tier, the cost is $2,763, which is a recurring number in the BFDI series. External links *Jacknjellify's Patreon Category:Jacknjellify Category:Real World Articles